<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Philinda Family Christmas by daisy_appreciation_week</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945211">A Philinda Family Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_appreciation_week/pseuds/daisy_appreciation_week'>daisy_appreciation_week</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas fic, Daisysous, Fluff, Found Family, Philinda - Freeform, Tad bit of angst, Timequake, alya is super cute, daisy and kora are like true siblings and you can't tell me otherwise, dousy, philindaisy, quakersquares, singing/DECK THE HALLS WITH PHILINDAISY, your heart might explode jus warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_appreciation_week/pseuds/daisy_appreciation_week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the holidays. They only come once a year, and Melinda May's house is full of family. Chaotic family—who are giving her a headache and seriously dampening her holiday spirit. Luckily, her chaotic family knows exactly how to cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Fitz &amp; Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Alya Fitz &amp; Melinda May, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Philinda Family Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me start by saying that this was so fun to write! I love philindaisy fics, they warm my ice-cold heart and get rid of my migraines. Combine that with Christmas and we get the ultimate medicine. So, gather 'round the fire, hang your stockings, and get cozy. Enjoy A Philinda Family Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The past couple weeks had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Melinda May finally had her happily ever after— and she also had a headache. It was the holidays, what could she say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the battle against the Chronicoms and her travels through time, Melinda wanted to settle down—as much as one </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> after gaining empathic abilities due to almost dying in a fear dimension—and took a job teaching at the Academy, giving lectures as well as training recruits. After a month, she moved into an old farmhouse on the Chesapeake Bay. May and Coulson had toured the house together, a decision that silently, slowly started to piece back together the canyon between them. As they wandered the creaking wood floors, she felt a sense of familiarity, despite the house being a stranger to her. Maybe it was the surroundings that made her feel at peace: the house sat in the middle of a large field filled with fluffy shortgrass, and an old, steel airplane hangar stood on the edge of the property near a dense pine forest. There were several sandy trails through the field and forest leading down to a rocky beach. The beautiful house had several bay windows, glinting above the roof of a screened wrap-around porch. May put down a deposit immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two years later, Coulson staying in between travels had become routine. This holiday season, he flew into DCA just before Halloween. Daisy had enthusiastically taken it upon herself to drive him to May’s house, not caring that it was extremely out of her way. Secretly, Daisy just wanted to see May and Coulson together under one roof. She understood why May loved the farmhouse—in spite of its age, it smelled of new paint and fresh flowers, and filled anyone who entered with a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home, something Kora had found at the Farmhouse. After the team first got back to 2019 from the 80s, May suggested that Kora go to the Coulson Academy to learn better control of her abilities, and secretly promised Daisy that she would look after her sister when Daisy couldn’t. A few weeks into her time there, May noticed changes in Kora. She had mood swings, was quiet—something Melinda quickly learned was uncharacteristic for the young woman. May had an intuition that part of Kora’s powers were empathetic. Kora started training with May, working to understand and to pick up on emotions surrounding her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, she couldn’t keep her guard up </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time, and Daisy noticed the toll that trying to block everyone out was taking on Kora. Feeling the other students’ terror and apprehension whenever she walked the halls made starting a new life exceedingly strenuous. Daisy hinted to May that Kora wasn’t doing well, and May invited Kora to stay at the Farmhouse when being at the Academy was too hard. A couple days at a time with May turned into alternating weeks, and eventually, Kora began living with May almost full-time. When she left to travel the galaxy as part of the Astro Ambassadors, May spent most days out and around, trying to distract herself from the quiet of the large house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering the isolated silence of that year is what convinced May that having everyone at the Farmhouse for Christmas would be a good idea. Coulson and Daisy helped her plan, often teasing that she had become soft in her retirement from the field. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, May thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I can still kick your ass in training. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, since Thanksgiving, the May-Coulson household has been a revolving door of friends, family, and even a couple of students from the Academy. Flint stopped by when he wanted to chat or to give May messages from Elena and Mack. Daisy stopped by when she was in between missions to train and drink hot chocolate with May on the porch. Elena even dropped in one sunny afternoon to catch up and discuss her latest escapades around the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a chilly December morning, Daniel arrived as the first ‘official’ guest for the holiday season. May and Coulson were alerted to his presence by the sound of Kora thundering down the stairs. She threw open the door and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thwack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kora cringed as Daniel and Daisy’s luggage spilled across the porch. “Sorry! Here, let me help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel rubbed the large red bump on his head as they both bent down to pick up Daisy’s dark purple duffel bag, Daniel changing course at the last moment to avoid knocking heads with Kora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s more energetic in the morning on Earth than she was in space, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daniel noted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s a sentence I never thought I'd say.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished dropping the bags on the floor in front of the stairs as May strolled down the hallway to stop in front of them, expertly balancing a mug of hot tea and a biscuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sousa,” May greeted. “Where’s Daisy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Daniel’s turn to cringe apologetically. “Last minute mission. She should be here sometime tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May nodded silently and carried on down the hallway to the living room. Coulson came to greet Daniel next, waving off his apology for not calling ahead to let them know. Only Coulson noticed Kora’s soft frown, and stayed behind to check on her as Daniel toted luggage up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kora nodded. “I’m okay. Just was looking forward to seeing Daisy, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood. “Me too. She’ll be here soon, if the mission goes as planned. I wouldn’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, everything was okay. As promised, Daisy came straight from HQ after mission debrief early the next morning. Fortunately for her, everyone was up at 1AM. Daniel was walking to the stairs from the kitchen just as she burst through the door, a giant smile on her face and a mountain of presents in her arms. She was wearing soft, worn S.H.I.E.L.D. sweats that Daniel recognized as the ones she lived in on the Zephyr. Immediately, Daniel took the presents, almost dropping several, and tucked them in the corner of the living room where the christmas tree was waiting to be set up. He heard footsteps in the hallway, one set walking and one running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Daniel heard Daisy exclaim. He smiled. He hadn’t batted an eye when Daisy had called Coulson ‘Dad’ on his first mission with them. Looking back, he realized that he had assumed that Coulson </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daisy’s dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousa rounded the corner to ask Daisy how the mission went, met with the sight of Daisy and Coulson squeezing each other in a bone-crushing hug. It almost made him laugh, how cuddly Daisy could be, when he had seen her take down militias of men with a single quake. Kora joined the group swiftly, slipping down the hallway in fluffy socks (gifted to her by Daisy) and almost knocking them all to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of Daisy’s exhaustion from the mission seeped out of her as excitement took over. Her family was together for the holidays!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week before the 24th, Fitzsimmons arrived with little Alya. Having a small child in the house meant that May spent a lot of energy playing games and chasing Alya all over the yard. She didn’t mind. Alya had a magnetic enthusiasm. To May’s surprise, Alya clung to her as if they had opposite charges. They baked cookies, chased each other in the large field out back, then ate said cookies. Jemma was glad for the peaceful alone time with Fitz, and May was more than happy to play with Alya and answer </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her many questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone settled down for dinner that night, May felt the absence of part of their team. Melinda missed Elena. When May called her that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Elena explained that she was surprising Mack with a visit. He didn’t have any time off for Christmas, which meant that Elena and Flint wouldn’t see him unless they flew out to Sydney themselves. They said their goodbyes and hung up, and May recalled Enoch’s haunting prophecy—the team had completed their last mission. She found herself brooding late into the night, only going up to bed when Coulson came down to get her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least Elena and Mack are together,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I still wish they were here... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karma seemed to frown upon Melinda May, for she was now wishing </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one traveling to a beautiful, warm beach </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from her house. Between Daisy and Sousa’s constant lovey-dovey cheerfulness, Kora’s excitement and wonder at having “a real Christmas, like on TV!”, and Coulson’s bad dad jokes, May was having a hard time staying in the jolly Christmas spirit. She came home from work tired, and frequently with a headache. The holiday season and house full of guests were certainly not helping. Her last day of lectures over, she parked her car on the side of the house, hoping for some semblance of quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she found the merry, chaotic family spread throughout the house putting up decorations— that Coulson had conveniently forgotten about, much to Daisy and Kora’s dismay. Sousa and Fitz carried boxes of tangled lights and old, dusty ornaments down from the attic, trading stories and jokes. Sousa’s wonder at the 21st century’s technological marvels had lessened, but Christmas was an entirely different ordeal. While Fitz explained how he programmed all the Fitzsimmons’ decorations to light up in sync with music, May caught the love-struck glances he sent Jemma’s way. She didn’t catch the same stars in Coulson’s eyes as he helped her string garland strategically throughout the White Pine tree. Daisy and Sousa had cut it down from the forest on the edge of the property. May could smell the sweet, tangy pine scent mixed with cinnamon and cloves from the drinks Daisy and Simmons were making in the kitchen, including hot apple cider for Alya. The warm ambiance was almost enough to ease the tension from May’s muscles and alleviate the pressure wrapped around her head like a rubber band. Almost. Suddenly, Kora popped around the corner, startling May out of her trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Agent May, where can I help?” Kora’s bright smile turned tentative as she saw May’s irritable expression. Coulson saved her with a look and a nod over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Daisy and Jemma need some help in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kora nodded and bounced in that direction. Coulson hung the last of the glittery tinsel and put a hand on May’s shoulder, grabbing her attention. “Do you have to put so much effort into scaring her? You couldn’t, I don’t know, extend a holly branch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coulson grabbed a plastic holly branch from the box behind him, holding it up and receiving an unamused glare from May in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a headache.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it, Melinda. Don’t shut us out. We’ve done that enough already,” Coulson put his hands on her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. “Look, you know that I’m here for you. Just tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May slowly relaxed. Her head was pounding, and Coulson’s ever-steady presence calmed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I just need some time to myself,” she murmured. “Or with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coulson slowly wrapped his arms around Melinda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we can manage that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, the lights were all up, the tree was twinkling, and spiced holiday drinks were slowly disappearing between laughing lips. Old Christmas movies created a blanket of white noise behind the chatter of the unlikely family. Everyone was relaxed in the living room: Daisy and Sousa cuddled on a dark blue loveseat; Jemma and Fitz holding hands on the large, light grey couch; and Kora, scrolling through Tumblr on the textured rug while Alya layed on her back. Melinda and Phil were nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma was the first to speak up, as they were waiting for the hosting couple before opening presents. It was getting late and Alya was getting more rambunctious as the night wore on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Has anyone seen Coulson? Or May?” Jemma questioned over the din. Fitz craned his neck to look around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t,” Fitz’ accent had only gotten rougher in the time he and Simmons spent retired in Perthshire. The two glasses of eggnog didn’t help either. “Now that I think of it, I haven’t seen any of them since Daniel an’ I brought down that last box of twinklin’ rainbow lights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go find them!” Daisy volunteered. She abruptly stood up from her position on Daniel’s lap, her hand going cold as Daniel’s fell out of it. “I think I have an idea of where they might be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winked at Jemma as she walked out of the living room and down the light-blue painted hall towards the back door. As she lightly jumped down the short stairs into the backyard, her suspicions were confirmed. Across the field, a small light shimmered. Daisy started down the nearest trail leading to them. Her eyes roamed the high vaulted ceiling of the sky, remembering her times in space with Jemma and Piper and Davis. More recently, the year spent visiting alien planets and exploring new areas of the galaxy with Daniel and her sister. She caught a glimpse of the old hangar at the edge of the woods, and thought back to the Bus. The time May put shaving cream in Fitz’ hand while he was asleep, the time it was haunted by a man in between realities, flying to Puerto Rico and getting her powers. That changed her life forever, mostly for the better. Then her thoughts drifted to the plane that rested inside the hangar, the one she called home for so many years. There were a couple bad memories, like plugging herself into the Framework with Simmons, or being swayed by Hive on her first mission with the secret warriors. Almost being killed in the future. Almost being killed in the past. A small smile crept on her face as the trauma and fear was washed away by waves of good memories. Being brought back into S.H.I.E.L.D. by Fitz. Meeting Elena. Meeting Daniel. Kissing Daniel, twice. Daisy chuckled. She missed her team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Daisy got closer to the people who had taken her in, who believed she could be something more than an orphan hacker in a blue van, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>; she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice bonfire, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coulson sat on a large flannel picnic blanket, May tucked into his side. Her eyes were closed, and Daisy wondered if she was asleep. Before she could ask, May silently reached her arm out to Daisy and pointed to the space on the blanket next to her. Daisy sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you guys cold?” Daisy half laughed, half whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May refuses to wear a jacket,” Coulson replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re warmer,” May smirked. “Plus, this way you’re forced to hold me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have done that anyway,” Coulson pulled May in tighter. Daisy wrinkled her nose at their antics. She always knew May and Coulson loved each other, but after watching them keep each other at arms’ length for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had almost given up hope that they would ever be together. All the crap they had been through together, all their history, only made them trust and lean on each other more. Between betrayal, other partners, LMDs, wars, dying, anything and everything alien... Coulson and May deserved to be together. There was no doubt in Daisy’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flickering fire light brought out the warmth in May’s eyes. Daisy didn’t realize she was crying until May grabbed her hand. Daisy squeezed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened these last eight years?” Coulson asked. May laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You died. You came back. We picked up Skye. S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, we tried to stamp out Hydra. Skye became Daisy, we kept trying to stamp out Hydra. I was replaced with a robot, Daisy saved us—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I was also replaced with a robot!” Coulson interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May continued. “—then we were taken to outer space, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the future</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—because I destroyed the planet. Then we saved both future humanity </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> present humanity, in that order,” Daisy finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a Mom,” May snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a space outlaw,” Daisy returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May snickered. “We went to the past and got caught in a time storm. I don’t remember any of the loops, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be glad, it was so tiring trying to solve a murder mystery on a timer.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Oh, well</span> <span>I’m</span><em><span> sorry</span></em><span> for not being the exception to time rules.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” Daisy giggled. “But we beat the odds. We came back, we saved the Earth, and you and Coulson got a house together, finally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy turned to Coulson to gauge his reaction at the tease, but he was staring at the fire with a blank expression. “Coulson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I died,” Coulson said, almost robotically. Daisy’s smile faded. May leaned her head against his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you came back,” May was staring up at him, feeling for a sign that he was at all comforted. “You came back, and you fought for us. We never would have made it back through the decades without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy agreed, “Yeah, AC. I don’t think I would’ve been able to... to do what I did without you. You were right there, you had my back—you brought me back. For the second or third time, I believe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil, everyone around this fire has died,” May laughed softly. “Join the club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coulson smiled a little, and threw a few twigs into the fire. He liked this feeling, like he had someone supporting him no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, maybe we should make t-shirts. The Life After Death club,” Coulson’s genuine laugh, even at his own joke, was music to Melinda and Daisy’s ears. “Would Sousa be a member?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I remember when we visited the Academy. I read every name on the Wall of Valor. He was up there,” Daisy’s voice was nostalgic, and the far-off, dreamy look in her eyes matched. “Jemma was right, we were different people then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were,” Coulson started. “But I’m glad that the people we are now, have each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long, comfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went through a ton of weird crap we were not prepared to deal with!” said Daisy, suddenly. Then she looked down, and sighed. “I miss you guys. I miss Robbie. I miss Mike and the Bus and Bobbi and Hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We miss them, too,” Coulson whispered. May nodded, holding back tears. Coulson was holding back tears as well. But he took one look at Daisy and Melinda and couldn’t help but smile. They had both been through so much. He doesn’t regret being brought back to life. He doesn’t regret any of the decisions he made. It led him here, somewhere he never thought he’d be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coulson startled as he felt a small hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” the owner of the small hand inquired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Alya. We were just reminiscing about some good times,” Coulson pulled the little Fitzsimmons into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why is Auntie Dais crying?” Alya really was too perceptive for her young age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Ally-gator. There’s just a lot of memories in my head that I’ll tell you about someday. But,”—Daisy leaned a little over May to boop Alya on the nose—“I am so glad that everything that happened, happened. Because now your Mom and Dad have you. And I get to spoil you with lots of presents!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya wriggled and laughed as Daisy tickled her, clambering over May to give Daisy a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go do presents now!” Alya tugged on Daisy and May’s hands. May laughed and stood, helping Coulson up. Daisy swung Alya up into her arms, and waited for Coulson to put out the fire before starting to march up the trail leading to the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alya, how did you get out here?” Coulson wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A magician never reveals her secrets!” Alya giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And who taught you that?” Daisy not-so-subtly winked at Alya. May rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope Alya doesn’t pull a Daisy and use that excuse whenever she does something she isn’t supposed to,” Daisy half-heartedly slapped May on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only used that, like, three times,” she defended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember at least seven more,” Coulson said. “Maybe eight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya played with Daisy’s hair as they walked inside. They were greeted by the warm ambiance of colourful lights reflecting off ornaments, the leftover perfume of sweet peppermint and mellow coffee filling their heads. Daisy set Alya down next to Jemma, who was pacing the hallway. Apparently, Alya had a habit of sneaking outside to watch stars and pick grass. Jemma enveloped Alya in a big hug. Soon, presents were passed ‘round and opened, accompanied by lots of tissue-paper basketball and ending with colourful snowflakes littering the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya was put to bed by Fitz and Simmons. Kora was also getting tired, but pretended not to be seeing as she was ‘an adult agent, just like you guys.’ She ignored it when Coulson pointed out that she couldn’t drink yet. The rest of the evening was spent with re-runs of Christmas sitcoms, lots of laughs, and drinks that sparkled like the string lights on the tree. Kora spilled some hot chocolate on the rug while cackling at one of Daisy’s jokes, which, in turn, caused Daisy to laugh harder and spill her own drink. Luckily, on the same rug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz was almost asleep when Simmons woke him up to retire to their room, which left Kora, Daniel and Daisy, and Coulson and May. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today was the best day ever,” Kora said, emphasizing every word. “I can’t wait ‘til next Christmas!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy smiled at her. “‘Christmas at May's’ is a phrase I never, ever thought I'd say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May flung a cream decorative pillow at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can start coming over for more holidays. It’s not like we weren’t spending them together before?” Daisy suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Daniel are over here at least once a week,” May teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy laughed, “Yeah, but holidays are different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I stayed too long?” Kora asked. All heads turned to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Coulson exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I'm imposing? You guys need a break from me,” Kora started to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was May’s turn to be stared at by everyone, this time. Kora's eyes watered and she walked over to May. May stood up and quickly wrapped her in a hug, before grumbling, “Okay, don’t overdo it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kora stepped back, a bright smile on her face. “I love you guys. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her emotional sentence carried more weight than it seemed at first glance. Daisy walked over to Kora and enveloped her in the biggest bear hug she could. Daisy pulled back to hold Kora at arms’ length, leading her into the kitchen to grab as many gingerbread cookies as they could hold. Daniel laughed and got up to refill May and Coulson’s drinks. If a stranger had come in at that very moment, they would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that these people, this collection of souls brought together by more than just circumstance, are a family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eeeeeeeeee! Philinda fam has a new member (which like, please, we knew they would adopt Kora at some point) but it was amazing to be able to write it out. I hope you have a wonderful day, dear Reader, and don't forget to eat some nice gingerbread cookies!</p>
<p>(I know it's March. IDC. Eat the cookies.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>